Mario Kart 9
by Dream Guardian King Allen
Summary: With Mario Kart 8 out and Smash Bros doing character trailers, I thought I do my own as I give you my version of what they should do in the next Mario Kart game. Cannot suggest characters, but items and tracks are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Welcome everyone to another new story! With Mario Kart 8 out and the trailers for new characters for Smash Bros. happing I thought why not do those for Mario Kart? Have a trailer for new racers while showing what's new for the new game. So I present to you a series of character and gameplay trailers for what I think should happen for Mario Kart 9!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

Announcement Trailer

A news report comes flashing on to the screen as an announcer goes, "You're watching MKS, Mushroom Kingdom Sports. With us today is star reporter Kylie Koopa, who is with Toadsworth to give us a special announcement. Take it away Kylie."

The screen switches to an image of two figures; one was a turtle like creature with a green cap, pink bows, a camera hanging from her neck, magenta shell, and pink shoes; the other figure was a mushroom like creature with a brown, light-brown head, a white mustache, spectacles, a cane, purple vest and jacket, and a red bowtie. "Thanks Jack, I am here with Toadsworth, royal advisor to Princess Peach, who has an announcement to make. Go ahead Toadsworth," said Kylie addressing the mushroom advisor.

"Thank you Kylie, now then, I am here to announce on the Princess's behave the ninth annual Mushroom Gran Prix. This year, we have a very exciting event with racers coming from all over the kingdom to see if they will be accepted and compete in this year's event," explained Toadsworth.

"Over the past two years you have introduced the hang-gliders, underwater driving, and now anti-gravity which all have changed the way racing is being done. Tell us what is next for the racing circuit," asked Kylie.

"This year we plan on using the same elements as in previous years, but we are tweaking some elements that were deemed un-desirable last year. So why don't I show you and the viewers some of the racers practicing their driving skills on one of our test tracks," said Toadsworth as he and Kylie turned to face a screen as it showed a track with elements of regular kart driving, underwater racing, hang-glider flying, and anti-gravity ramps.

A garage door opens and zooming out comes sixteen figures all driving the standard kart. "And here they are ladies and gentlemen, sixteen racers racing down onto the field," announced Kylie as the drivers raced around the track in order to win first. "Allow me to introduce them for you. First we have everyone's favorite hero Mario, next we have his ghost-busting brother Luigi, and then we have the lovely Princess Peach and her fiery cousin Princess Daisy. Here's everyone's favorite dinosaur Yoshi. Now comes that no good brute Bowser, right behind him is the big ape himself Donkey Kong! Next is Princess Peach's personal assistant Toad, alongside him is one of many Koopa Troopas here to represent his folks at home, now here's the mysterious Shy Guy returning for a second round of racing goodness. Following behind are the Wario duo, Wario and Waluigi, always up to no good. Last but not least, here comes the baby versions of the Mario Bros. and the Princesses Peach and Daisy, I'd like to know how they got here in the first place."

"Yes, it is quite an exciting sight and we have many more racers coming to compete as we are waiting for applications to start coming in anytime soon," said Toadsworth as he looked away from the screen.

"Any more details about the upcoming racing season we should know about?" asked Kylie.

"Well this year will feature a bit of a twist, along with the regular cups consisting of four tracks we are also going to have a cross country race which will take the racers all though the Mushroom Kingdom going across numerous terrains to see who are the best drivers, the top sixteen will move on to compete in the Rainbow Cup," explained Toadsworth.

"Care to explain the Rainbow Cup?" asked Kylie.

"Certainly," replied Toadsworth. "The Rainbow Cup consists of all the Rainbow Roads from previous years along with a brand new Rainbow Road we have built for this year. The racer who performs the best in this cup will be declared the best racer in the kingdom and will receive a special prize which will be revealed once we start the actual race."

"Well that does sound exciting. We look forward to seeing what you guys have planned for this year's racing season, and who will show up in this event. For all those watching at home, keep it here on Mushroom Kingdom Sports as we continue to update this upcoming event. This is Kylie Koopa signing off," said Kylie as she gives a thumbs up to the camera and the screen fades to black.

**Dream Guardian King Allen: I hope you all enjoyed this little preview as I hope to see your support of this story. Also before anyone asks, I have already chosen the racer roster for this story, but that doesn't mean you cannot take a few guesses as to who they are. Also, if you want to give ideas for new items, tracks, or anything else, you are free to do so, but ONLY in a review and if you have other things to say about the chapter. I am also looking for an editor to help me with me stories, for more information check out my profile, as well as some of my other work, you might find something you like. Please read, review, follow, and favorite and I'll see you next time.**


	2. Trollin Since 1985

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Hello again everyone to another installment of Mario Kart 9. Now I plan on releasing these reveals on either when I get them done or if I get 10 reviews for the story. I am also supporting any ideas for tracks, items, and gameplay fix for the game. Just let me know in a review. Now that that is out of the way here is the first trailer showing a new racer joining the roster.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

It's a sunny day at Mario Kart Stadium, where on the outside there is a poster that reads, _"Racer Tryouts Today! First Four are in Tournament!"_

Inside the stadium was a group of twelve racers on their final lap to earn a spot in the tournament. The judges watching the spectacle were Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, and Toadsworth, waiting to see who would join them.

The racers were approaching the finish line and the judges could recognize some of the racers. Dry Bones was out in front in first so it was a shoe in to come back. Next was Metal Mario coming in for second, securing his place in the tournament. Third was Birdo, coming back into the racing league after a short break.

Pink Gold Peach was coming up to the finish line as she was in four place, meaning if she crossed the line in fourth she would be back for a second round of racing. However another racer was catching up to her and managed to be nose to nose with Pink Gold Peach. Time slowed down as Pink Gold Peach saw who had caught up with her; a brown mushroom creature with eyes, fangs, and stubby feet, commonly known as: A GOOMBA!?

_[Flashback to a few days ago]_

Inside a café, a Goomba had finished watching the announcement for the racing tournament, after dropping a few coins on the table the Goomba rushed over to apply for a spot to tryout. The Goomba made it to the registration table and got in line for handing in application. After a few minutes of standing in line, the Goomba made it to the desk to hand in his application. Once the clerk saw the Goomba he turned his nose refusing to take the form. The clerk pointed to a sign the read, _"Applicants must have arms in order to race."_ The Goomba hopped in anger at this, but the clerk just shook his head and pulled a lever that was under the desk. Goomba was then launched into the air by a spring trap sending him far away.

Goomba was flying through the air with a sad look on his face with his application in his mouth, _"If only I had arms,"_ the Goomba though before he started descending at an unsafe rate. Goomba soon crashed through roof of someone's house. Fortunately, the Goomba landed in a pile of pillows that the person had lying around. Goomba's application dropped out of his mouth as it floated to a person's hand, the camera pans to reveal Professor E. Gadd holding the application.

Goomba woke up and saw the professor and the damage he did to his lab. The Goomba tried to sneak out of the lab without being seen, but the professor put a hand on top of Goomba, turned him around and looked at him, then his application, and then Goomba again. Gadd thought for a moment tapping his finger on Goomba's head before he came up with an idea.

Gadd threw the application into the air and went over to work on a new device. Goomba caught his application as he watch Gadd work with his tools. Soon items started flying through the air as kart parts, scraps, nuts, bolts, and even a bullet bill was tossed and shot through the air; Goomba was trying to avoid all this while Gadd was working.

Soon Gadd was done and revealed his newest creation, a kart without a steering wheel. Goomba came over to the kart and looked at it for a moment before Gadd took his application and invited him to try out the kart. Goomba got into the kart while Gadd showed Goomba via video screen how it work. The kart used a gyroscope to turn so all Goomba had to do was lean in one direction in order to turn, the rest of the kart's functions worked the same way.

Then, Gadd and Goomba spent the next few hours testing the new kart as Goomba learned how to drive a racing vehicle. It took a few tries, and a few crashes, but Goomba got the hang of driving and was able to go around the track like a pro. Goomba thanked Gadd for his help, grabbed his application and raced to the registration desk once again.

_[Return to tryout race]_

We cut back to present time as Goomba and Pink Gold Peach were less than 100 feet from the finish line when they were neck and neck both determined to earn a spot on the roster of one of the most exciting sports events in the Mushroom Kingdom. Both racers were speeding down the tracks at high velocity; soon they made it to the finish line in a photo finish.

The judges reviewed the results of the photo as the two racers got out of their karts to wait for the results. The judges turned to the racers and looked at them with stone faces. Goomba was nervous of being not accepted into the race. Soon Mario took a stamp and punches one of the applications; he then took another stamp and punches the other. The two racers got their applications back to see who won; Goomba saw a big green check mark on his form, while Pink Gold Peach got a big red 'x.' Pink Gold Peach froze in place while Goomba just danced around happy to be in the race. Goomba then jumped in the air tapped Pink Gold Peach with his foot and the metal princess fell to the ground.

**[Insert **_**Super Mario Bros. Death Music**_**]**

Goomba continued to dance around while Metal Mario carried Pink Gold Peach away. Mario had a smile on his face happy to see a new racer join the roster.

New Character!

Goomba!

Trolling Gamers since 1985!

**Dream Guardian King Allen: And there you have it three returning racers and one brand new racer and join the cast of characters in the Mario Kart series. There are lots more characters left but for now we are going to start with this one. Like I said I will be updating this story when I get 10 reviews for it or I get a chapter done, whichever comes last. I also have other stories that I need to update as well, so feel free to take a look at those and tell me what you think because the more support I get for a story, the more likely I will work on it again. Don't forget to read, review, favorite, and follow, and I'll you guys later. Bye!**


	3. Furious Driving

**Dream Guardian King Allen: On August 11, 2014, the world lost one of its funniest people, Robin Williams who did the voice of Genie form **_**Aladdin**_** committed suicide and it is a tragedy in it of itself**_**.**_** He also stared in **_**Jumunjii **_**and **_**Hook**_**. We will miss you Robin Williams, rest in peace, to the man who made all of us laugh.**

**So with that out of the way, I am happy to be back. I have been busy getting back into school and finding time to write. Also Nintendo is having a bit of a leak problem so the Smash characters are busy trying to fix that, so no Super Smash Bros: the Movie until maybe a new character is revealed. Also I put some upcoming projects that I plan to do as well as a new poll, I won't be working on these new stories until I am done with at least one the current stories I am working on.**

**This new race track is created by firedragon24k. Thank you for the inspiration for a brand new course.**

**Disclaimer: All characters of the Mario Kart series belong to their respective owners.**

It was beautiful day on a brand new track called Pinna Coaster. Lakitu floats down with his fishing line with the start lights attached. The countdown for the starting of the race began.

_3…2…1…Go!_

The buzzer sounded and the race began, Mario, Luigi, and ten other racers where racing on a roller coaster. After the starting line the track becomes anti-gravity coming up a steep incline. At the top of the incline, a steep decline came and the coaster began. The racers drove along the coaster's tracks in complete anti-gravity. The track banked and curved while the racers threw items at one another with shells and bananas peels. The track went into a corkscrew and even a few loop-de-loops. The racers also had to avoid the coaster cars that came right at them all throughout the course.

Toad was in the lead before a blue shell came up behind him and blasted him; Toadette came up and raced past Toad while he was recovering from the blue shell. The racers kept switching positions for the next lap before the final lap came up with Mario and Luigi battling each other for the lead, giving each other the death stare as they tried to beat each other.

Unbeknownst to Mario and Luigi, someone fired an ice flower on Mario and Luigi, freezing them in blocks of ice before skidding to a stop at the finish line. The mysterious racer had a hood keeping his face hidden, drove his kart past Mario and Luigi and stopping at the finish line. The other racers skidded to a halt upon seeing Mario and Luigi frozen and a mysterious racer coming onto the track.

The figure removed his hood revealing a green man with swirling glasses, a smile like the Cheshire cat, a whisp of black hair, and a red coat. The figure cackles and says, "I have FURY!"

**Fawful has Fury!**

Fawful looked at Mario and Luigi in their frozen states before breaking the ice. Once Mario and Luigi were out of their icy prison, they leapt out of their karts and got into a battle stance. Mario, Luigi, and Fawful stared each other down waiting for the other to make a move. Fawful reached for something in his coat, Mario and Luigi reacted to this and got ready to fight. From out of his coat, Fawful pulls out a piece of paper, his application to be a racer. Mario and Luigi both raised an eyebrow as they looked at each other and then back at Fawful.

They did not want to make him a racer, but not doing it would also bring trouble later on. Mario took Fawful's application and brought out a pen. Mario signed the document meaning that Fawful was now a racer in the Mushroom Grand Prix. Fawful was handed back his application, after reviewing it, Fawful returned to his kart and drove away. The other racers where able to breathe a sigh of relief, with having Fawful gone and without incident. That was before a Bom-bomb was thrown at the racers and had exploded, with Fawful laughing like a maniac.

**Dream Guardian Allen Kirk: And there you have it another racer for Mario Kart. You would think that with the popularity of the Mario and Luigi RPG series, at least one character from it would make an appearance in other games. I would be glad if this fan favorite ever made it out in any other games, since he has made his place in the Mario universe. Another announcement, thanks to the news of LINK from the **_**Legend of Zelda **_**coming to Mario Kart 8 thanks to DLC. I have decided to have you guys sending DLC characters, tracks, cups, and items with this story and it does not have to be just Mario anymore, thanks to the DLC we are getting Zelda race tracks. So get out there and send me your ideas for tracks, items, and new cups in your reviews. Also, I will be accepting characters for DLC packs, I have chosen the racers for the game itself without DLC, but with DLC in mind you can make as many requests as you like, the only rule is that it has to be from Nintendo and the request must be in you review of the story. With that said I'll see you all later. Read, follow, favorite, review.**


	4. Brat Attack

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Hello everybody, sorry it took so long to update this but, life happened and I couldn't make the time to write and I just wasn't feeling up to writing this story. But to make up for it, I wrote this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Brat Attack**

Baby Mario and Baby Luigi were enjoying a nice friendly race at the old Baby Park track from Double Dash. Unbeknownst to them, eight shadowy figures watched in the distance, sitting in their karts they had decided to wipe out some of their completion before the racing circuit started. The eight figures zoomed onto the track in hot pursuit of Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. Once the figures left the shadows, they were revealed to be none other than the prince of the Koopas: Bowser Jr. along with his generals the Koopalings, driving kart versions of their koopa clown cars.

**Bowser Jr. and Koopalings Bring Their Vengeance**

Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings start zooming toward the baby plumbers. Baby Luigi saw the new racers on the track and alerted his brother. Baby Mario turned around and saw Iggy trying to ram him. B.M. (Baby Mario) drove out of the way and dodged Iggy before he got too close. The racers hit a wave of item boxes, B.M. got a red shell and he threw it at Iggy causing him to spin out of control. Larry and Lemmy tried to make plumber kart sandwich as they went on either side of B.M. with the Koopalings having green shells ready to throw at him. Larry and Lemmy got closer and closer to B.M. and were ready to throw their green shells. Just before they let their green shells fly, B.M. applied the brakes on his kart, causing the Koopalings to hit themselves and spin out of control. The little distraction allowed B.M. to drive around the daze and confused generals.

Baby Luigi found himself surrounded by Ludwig, Morton, Wendy, and Roy. The four Koopalings were trying to box Baby Luigi in for a final attack. Once the four generals had the toddler pinned he began to panic and called out for his brother. Baby Mario heard his brother's call for help and sprang into action, he drove into an item box, hoping for something useful to help his brother, and he prayed that he did not get coins. The item randomizer stopped at the fire flower. Baby Mario smiled at this and activated the item, and aimed for the Koopalings. Ludwig brought out a bob-omb and looked at Baby Luigi with evil intent. But before they could get the chance to use the bomb a fire ball hit Roy sending him spiraling out of control behind the racers, then another fireball hit Wendy sending her back along the track. Baby Luigi saw his chance to escape since two of the racers that kept him boxed were gone so he drove away from the remaining Koopalings. Soon two more fireballs hit Morton and Ludwig sending them crashing into Larry and Lemmy who were trying to catch up with the group, Ludwig noticed that the fuse was lit on Bob-omb and tried to get rid of it, but it proved fruitless as it started a game of hot potato with the other Koopalings, soon the bomb exploded taking with it four char-boiled Koopalings.

Baby Mario and Baby Luigi cheered as they thought their troubles were behind them, but the sound of motorcycle tires proved them wrong. A figure of a bike busted through the track barrier and chased after the two toddlers, the figure is revealed to be Bowser's loyal assistant Kamek.

**Kamek Enchants the Course**

Kamek pursued the two infants with much ferocity thanks to past failures; he brought out a white squid like creature known as a blooper and let it float in the air. The blooper flew through the air before floating in front of the two infants; the blooper then spilled ink all over their faces, taking away their ability to see the track effectively. Kamek slowed down in order for Bowser Jr. to catch up, Bowser Jr. then brought out an old Bowser shell that was still able to pack a powerful punch. Bowser Jr. threw the Bowser shell, once it was deployed the shell grew to enormous size and was hurling down the track at a moderate pace as it approached Baby Mario and Baby Luigi.

Bowser Jr. and Kamek were laughing at their evil deed about to be completed when they heard screams of panic coming from not in front of them but behind them. The turned around and saw the Koopalings being chased by a giant Yoshi egg. Bowser Jr. and Kamek screaming in terror as the Yoshi egg came closer and closer to them as they foolishly tried to escape from being squashed. Unfortunately for the Koopalings, Bowser Jr. and Kamek, they all ended up being squashed by the giant egg as it rolled over them flattening them and destroying their karts in the process.

The giant egg continued to roll down the track as it was fast approaching the Bowser Shell which was nearly about to hit Baby Mario and Baby Luigi who still had ink on their faces and were trying to get it off of themselves. The Bowser Shell was about to hit them when it exploded into a thousand pieces thanks to the Yoshi egg which exploded into a thousand pieces as well due to the impact of the Bowser Shell. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi got the ink out of their eyes and saw the wreckage left behind by the Bowser Shell and Yoshi egg and stopped it order to look over the damage. They soon heard the sound of a single engine running coming from behind, they turned around to see Yoshi coming in his own kart and waving at the two infants. The two brothers smiled and waved back, the three of them soon left Baby Park after a long day of excitement.

We soon see Kamek waddling as fast as he can, as Bowser Jr. is chasing him with Kamek's broom in hand, ready to smack the wizard on the head.

** Dream Guardian King Allen: And there you have it the return of a Double Dash track and two returning items, and nine characters revealed in one chapter. Hopefully this makes you happy for a little bit. I am still accepting new track ideas as well as DLC characters if you have any ideas for them, just send them to me in a review or a PM if you so choose. The more support I get for a story, the more likely I may update it more often. Well, I am out of here so don't forget to read, follow, and review. Bye.**


End file.
